Bill and Xianna
by zanderlod
Summary: It all started with a simple contract
1. Chapter 1

The Turian was in his sights. Bill Knight used his Incisor Sniper Rifle to look around the courtyard where his target was standing. Bill wasn't sure who the Turian was or who wanted him dead but that didn't matter. He was getting paid a large sum of credits for this kill and needed the money for new equipment. A better omni-tool or cybernetic implants perhaps.

The assassin turned back to the Turian and aimed the sight just below the alien's nose. Suddenly there was a crack and the Turian went down. Purple blood poured out from a hole in its head. After being stunned for a heartbeat, Bill quickly looked up to where he thought the shot had come from and was able to catch a glimpse of a woman walking away with a sniper rifle on her back.

Bill deactivated his rifle and it shrunk to the size of a large pistol. He stuck it in back of his right shoulder and stormed off, furious at himself for taking too long to take the shot. He was able to blend in with the screaming, fleeing crowd to evade the C-Sec agents that rushed to the scene.

Later that night Bill walked back to his apartment empty handed. Somehow his employer had known Bill wasn't the one who had taken the shot and refused to pay him. Bill wondered if the Salarian had hired someone cheaper to avoid paying the price Bill was offered. As he walked down the streets of the Citadel he saw something in the corner of his eye. He looked and saw long dark hair flowing over slender shoulders and a long sniper rifle. It couldn't be...Bill looked toward his apartment in the distance. He was looking forward to a warm meal but it would have to wait. He needed to find out if this woman was the same one who killed the Turian.

He turned back toward her and started following her, staying behind but not too far behind. He didn't want her to know he was following her. Up ahead he could see her turn into an alley. When he reached it a few seconds earlier it was empty. And a dead end. He looked around and saw no doors on either side.

"Now where have you gotten too..." he muttered to himself.

Suddenly he was thrown back. It felt like a car was shoved into his chest. The woman was using biotics to hover down from the place she had undoubtedly been hiding. Bill struggled to get back up but she forced him down with more biotics.

"You've been following me." She said. "Why?"

"You killed a Turian today." He answered. "I watched you."

"Ah, a cop are you? Or just some goody citizen who wants to try to turn me to the light?" She asked, her tone full of sarcasm.

"Neither." He answered. "You took my kill. I wanna know why."

She raised an eyebrow and let up the small biotic field keeping him on the ground.

"Are you working for Haalin?" He asked. "Did the stupid lizard hire you because you're cheaper?

"Trust me." She started. "I'm not cheap. I work for a Volus named Mundin. He's holed up in a warehouse about 10 minutes from here. Want me to show you?"

Bill stood up slowly and rubbed his head. He hated being thrown around by biotic powers. It had happened only had two other times in his life but they were times he would never forget.

"Why would you just lead me to your boss, knowing I probably don't want to do anything nice to him? It sounds like a trap."

"He's a slimeball. I'd like to see him get what he deserves." she said with a smile. "What have you got to lose...besides another kill."

"Show me." Bill said, eager to show this woman that there were very few things that would keep him from something he set his mind to.


	2. Chapter 2

Bill saw two Krogan outside the warehouse when it came into view.

"Hope you're not afraid of Krogan." The woman said over her shoulder. "Let me do the talking."

Having faced them many times in the past, Bill knew how strong and how dangerous a Krogan could be. He wasn't afraid of taking one on if an assignment called for it, but he did respect their power.

"Hey Krhon!" The woman called. "Long time no see!"

The larger of the two Krogan, though no Krogan could be considered small, looked up.

"My favorite human!" He yelled back in a deep throaty voice. "What can I do for you?"

"Who's this whelp?" he asked as the two humans approached.

"Friend of mine." She answered. "He wants a job so I'm taking him to see Mundin."

"Bill Knight." Bill said, nodding at the Krhon.

"I killed a Bill once." It answered. "Looked kinda like you. Go on ahead."

"Sounds suspicious." The other Krogan murmured as Bill and Xianna walked inside. He heard Krhon tell him to shut up and a thud as Krhon presumably head-butted the smaller Krogan.

Inside, the two walked through twisting hallways and passed huge loading and storing rooms until they finally came to a door on the right side of one of the hallways with a Turian standing outside. Xianna nudged her head in the other direction at him and the Avian-esque alien nodded and walked away.

"This is it," Xianna said, turning to face Bill. "You ready? I'll talk first and you can come in behind me."

"Deal." Bill said, cracking his neck."

Xianna opened the door to Mundin's office and Bill crouched behind her so he couldn't be seen. Mundin looked just like any other Volus Bill had seen-fat, round, small.

"Xianna." He said, looking up at her. "I've already paid you for your most recent job. Why are you back? Are you here for that...other...offer I gave you?"

"You know, a Volus really shouldn't try to be seductive." Bill said, stepping out from behind Xianna.

"Wh...Who are you?" The Volus stuttered, sounding nervous.

"Name's Bill. Because of you, I lost my contract on the Turian who was murdered today. I'm here to take what you owe me."

"Maelek! Maelek!" Mundin shouted.

"Maelek's gone." Xianna told him with a smile. "He never really liked you that well. You should...or...should've treated your staff better."

"Please!" He yelled, "please! I have credits! Lots of credits!"

"Oh I know." Bill answered, cracking his knuckles. "I plan to take those too."

Xianna used what most people refer to as a biotic "lift" to take Mundin off the ground and hang him helplessly while Bill pulled out a pistol.

"No! No!" Mundin begged. Bill pulled the trigger and shot the Volus's breathing apparatus. Mundin started choking and Xianna threw him down. As he lay on the floor, struggling to crawl away, Bill walked over and shot him three times in the head.

"He'll have a wall vault somewhere in here," Xianna mentioned. "Somewhere to keep his credits."

"Got it." Bill said and started searching the wall. He came across a painting of orange-gold landscapes, which Bill assumed was painted on the planet Irune, though he had never been to the planet himself. Running his fingers along the sides of it, Bill realized it was a concealed door. Activating his omni-tool, he scanned it and came up with the correct passkey to open it.

"You might wanna hurry up." Xianna called to him from her position by the door. "Guards will have heard your gunshots and are probably on their way."

"Will do." Bill said and quickly swept his omni-tool along the credit chips, storing them all in a temporary bank account.

Bill walked back to Xianna who was standing with the door partially opened so she could look out.

"The two Krogan from earlier, plus three human guards are coming down the hall toward is." She told him. "I can take Krhon. He won't expect me to attack him. You"

Bill looked down at his belt. "I have two drones I can throw out. Plus I can incinerate with my omni-tool."

"Alright. I'll rush out and take Krhon. You throw out your drone and then start firing at the other Krogan. On my go. One...two...go!"

Xianna slid the door all the way open and then charged out. She hit Krhon with a biotic "warp" while Bill rolled out behind her, threw out a drone behind the human rear guards, and then fired an incinerating blast from his omni-tool. The drone took off and started attacking the people from behind, while the incinerate hit the Krogan. Xianna had pulled out an SMG and shot Krhon in the throat after her warp had taken out his barriers. He fell down on top of the second Krogan and pinned him to the floor. As Bill's drone took out the last human and dissipated, Bill walked over to the trapped Krogan and shot it in the throat.

"C'mon, this way!" Xianna yelled, already running the opposite way.

Bill followed quickly, and when he caught up he asked her where they were going.

"There are some loading docks down here." She said. "We can make it out through one of those. Here."

They turned into one of the huge loading docks and suddenly faced a line of guards, human and Turian. A heavy mech stood behind them on the left side.

"What now?" Bill whispered to her.

"Um..." she started. "Do you have any drones left?"

"One." he answered.

"Let's hope it's enough. Are you ready?" She looked at him.

"Let's go." He shot back.

The resulting battle was intense. She moved almost like a dancer, blocking their shots with biotic stasis fields. He would send incinerating shots at guards after over loading their shields. After the mech almost took them out he used his omni-tool to sabotage its targeting. Most of the remaining guards fled as the mech slowly chased them.

Back on the street, Bill and Xianna stood hunched over catching their breath.

"That was...pretty incredible." Bill told her. "You're an amazing biotic."

"Thanks." She answered. "You're not too bad with your omni-tool either."

She paused and looked out toward the dark artificial Citadel sky. "Well," she started. "I'm going to get going. I've got some...things I need to take care of. I assume you know your way home?"

"Yeah." He answered. "Thank you for helping me get even. Can...will I see you again sometime? We made a damn good team."

She smiled at him.

"Maybe sometime. If I need help taking down anyone else."

She started jogging toward a building across the street and used biotics to propel herself onto its roof. Bill shook his head and started strolling back to his apartment quite a bit more wealthy than he had been previously.


End file.
